Oh the Shadows we Weave
by Nighthawk08
Summary: A story that will last through various books, to end up with the dethroning of the diety Shar.
1. Prelude

Have you ever had those days when the first few minutes after waking up tell you how your day is going to go? Well today was one of those days. I wake to find a wolf trying to bury me. Just my luck, especially after what happened last night. What did happen last night? I couldn't even remember where or who I was. I looked all around and there wasn't much to see. I could see parts of forest here and there, but mostly this place was dead. Looks like some battle happened around here. I wonder which side I was on. I tried to stand up and see where I was, but the next thing I know pain is shooting up my right leg and I almost pass out. I try to look at my leg to see how bad it is but it looks like a lost cause. It's defiantly not supposed to bend that way. I guess with a leg like that I would look like I'm dead. No wonder the wolf wanted to bury me. The wolf howled and made me jump which sent another wave of pain from my leg. He takes on in some direction I don't know. I hear a sound from behind me but as I try to turn around to see if its someone I might know, I get a strong hand pushing me back down.

"Don't worry. I'm here to help. My name is Demarcus and I'm a servant of Selûne. Lay still while I try my best to fix that leg of yours." Seeing how the name didn't ring a bell I decided to try and see his face, except when I tried to turn around I got a final wave of pain from my leg and I soon passed out.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I woke to the smell of various herbs all around me. I don't know where I am, but I know I'm not near the battle field anymore. I try once again to sit up and look around, but a stern hand once again forces me back down.

"Relax, I was able to heal your leg with the help of Selûne, but you still should lie down for a while."

"I'm sorry, I was kind of about to pass out when you found me, what did you say your name was again?"

"My name is Demarcus. Don't worry, you're in good hands. What's your name?"

"I…don't remember. The last thing I remember is just waking up in the middle of the battlefield or whatever it was. What did happen there?"

"There was a cleric battle between two deities. A strong cleric of Selûne and another strong cleric of Shar battled there for a few days. There probably won't be a lot growing there unless a cleric of Chauntea visits there to help it along. I'll have to remember to ask one to stop by when I next visit the temple in Wheloon. I usually get some supplies from that town since it's the closest one around my hut."

"Where are we now?"

"Right now we are in a small room at an inn near the shrine to Selûne in the city of Immersea. In case you don't remember even that much, it's in the country of Cormyr. I found you nearby in the Kings Forest. I was asked by the cleric stationed here to see how the cleric of Selûne faired in the battle. Since I don't see a symbol of Shar or Selûne on you I'm going to guess that you are neither. The servant of the Dark Goddess might have taken you to try and distract Our Lady of Silver's servant. I'm guessing that they are both dead now and somehow you survived. But for right now you should rest. I'm only a druid of Selûne, not a cleric so I don't know how much damage I was able to heal you, but it got the leg fixed and you breathed a lot better when I was able to get you away from there. As soon as the cleric of Selûne that is stationed here can be available, he will be come here to see if you need more healing." He turned around and about a second later I fell asleep.

When I woke up again, it was night time. I looked around but Demarcus was nowhere to be found. Some herbs were probably boiling in the corner, but were now jus sitting in a pot. I felt good enough to run around the inn a few times, but I decided to take it slow. I took all the blankets off of me and looked at my leg. It looked alright and healed perfectly, but just to make sure I rubbed my hands on both legs and found out I had perfect feeling and also no strange bumps that would signify a broken bone.

"Well so far so good" I said to myself.

I swung my legs off of the bed, and put them on the ground. Before I stood up, I put some pressure on the ground to make sure that my feet were sturdy. Then with a small push off the bed I was standing next to my bed, and then fell over. Apparently, I was sleeping for more than the few hours I thought I did. It must have been a few days at least. I wait a few seconds to see if I woke someone up, but no sounds came from outside the room. I stood up a little bit slower this time, letting myself get used to being on my feet again. I decided to quickly say a small prayer to Selûne for granting the healing spells to help me out. As soon as I finished the prayer, it felt like something was hitting me in the head with a huge hammer.

After walking around the room a few times I decided to ask the innkeeper if he knew where Demarcus was. He wasn't sure who he was, so instead I got directions to the nearby Selûnite shrine.

Right when I reached the small Selûnite temple, I reached to open the door, and the next thing I knew was darkness.

It was still night when I woke up once again in the inn room. This time Demarcus was here with someone I didn't know.

"He's awake again, maybe we can get some answers now Demarcus."

"Ugh, who's there?" I asked.

"My name is Pharaxas. I am the cleric of Selûne for this town, and if possible I would like you to try and remember anything you can about your past. I guess I won't beat around the bush, are you the cleric of Selûne or Shar?"

"What? I don't even know if I am either of them. For all I know I could be a cleric of Mystra or Mask and not even know it. Like I told Demarcus, I don't remember anything before a wolf tried to bury me in that now-dead field."

"That may be", Pharaxas continued. "But right now there are some convincing things that may say you are a cleric of Shar. For instance, when you walked to the temple of Selûne and got knocked out from touching the door that would only happen to enemies of Selûne."

"But I can't even remember my name much less which god I revere if any" I pleaded. "If I was a cleric of Shar would I really get healed by Selûne or even allow Demarcus or you get close to me?"

"The Dark Goddess has tried many times before by lying to get into our midst to destroy us from within. Unfortunately that means we can't believe you very easily. According to Demarcus, Selûne hesitated a bit before granting him the ability to heal you, and even then, it wasn't her normal full power. It was just enough to make it safe for him to carry you here. Because of that, we have put you to sleep for a week and prayed to Selûne for guidance. We only healed you around high noon."

"You have got to believe me," I pleaded. "Isn't there anyway I can prove that I'm not here to hurt you or destroy Selûne's church?"

"There is one way" Demarcus said. "I don't know if it would work or not, but we could give it a try."

"What is it? I'll do anything you ask."

"With Pharaxas's permission I would take you to the middle of the shrine. There you can pledge your soul to Selûne's work."

"I'll let him do it. Course he _will_ have to get past the door." With that we three set off down the street towards the shrine. About halfway there, I stumbled but was caught by Demarcus so I didn't fall on my face.

"Hmm, maybe the healing wasn't so thorough. That would explain me passing out at the steps. I did jog a little bit to get everything moving again" I said.

"Don't get your hopes up" Pharaxas muttered. I'm beginning to think he doesn't like me very much. We reached the shrine a little while later, and Pharaxas practically pushed me up the stairs, knowing I would fail and this was just a waste of his time. I grabbed both doors and threw them open, I probably would have liked to see Pharaxas's face when I did that, but I was too entranced.


End file.
